This love
by RajMeeNa
Summary: After their villainy days, Drakken is now the unexpected hero, with Shego at his side..can they save the world again? And maybe, save each other.
1. Chapter 1

1\. This love

(a shego x drakken love story)

It's been a year since they unintentionally saved the world. The famous villain duo as what others called them is now working as a secret agent for the Government to capture bad guys who wanted to destroy the universe. They are teamed up with Kim Possible their mortal enemy before, but suprisingly Dr. Drakken is taking it all calmly. Shego on the other hand didnt care, as usual, she just wanted the money to live a luxurious life.

They are assigned to follow the Italian mobster that has the serum that will spread viruses to Earth. They need to take that serum to prevent his evil plans. The italian man is staying at a 5 star hotel in France, so for them to better investigate his moves, they need to follow him. Dr. Drakken is wearing a suit and Shego teased him for wearing it.

"It suits you, Dr. D" Drakken glared at the grinning woman beside him. They part ways and enter the casino like they don't know each other. They need to pretend that they are not team mates. Drakken should pretend like he's one of the rich man wasting their cash in casino, and for Shego, being a seductress, she will act as the show girl that the italian mobster paid to fuck. As part of the plan, Shego will go straightly to the suspect and will have her ways to seduce him until he drag her to his room where the serum is hidden.

Shego winked at Dr. D, its his signal to sit and start playing, while Shego massage the italian's shoulder and touching him seductively.

"Sharon, my lucky lucky charm." The italian mobster said. Drakken can hear him even though he is playing at the table next to him. The man kissed her hands and asked her to sit on his lap. Shego even though disgusted, obliged. Drakken is becoming uncomfortable with the sight. That man is touching his Shego! Wait, his Shego? Drakken thought. The doctor tried to calm himself down, this is just work and Shego is very dedicated to her work. After an hour of playing, the Italian maniac, as what Drakken called him on his mind, dragged his partner outside the casino. He then follow them. They are now inside the elevator, just the three of them.

"Oh sweetie, I'm gonna make you scream so loud." The man said grinning at Shego. He then kissed her neck and Shego pretended to like it.

"I can't wait" she answered seductively.

While the two are flirting, Drakken on the other hand wanted to punch the man but pretended to not care. The elevator opened and Drakken motioned them to go out before him. The mobster then pushed Shego at the wall and tried to kiss her there, Shego asked him to wait until they're inside the room.

"I thought you can't wait." The man said, shit eating grin on his face. He then kissed her roughly on the lips and Drakken can feel that Shego's hand is ready to blast the man's face so he walked near them and told the man to just do it inside if they don't mind.

"Haha, yeah you're right man. Its just this woman, she's sexy. Its making me hard and hot all over. After me you can fuck her too, I paid to fuck her, you can too!" Drakken was about to punch him but smiled in return. He looked at Shego with worry on his eyes but she silently mouthed she's okay. The man opened their room and pushed Shego inside and said his goodbyes to Drakken.

When the door closes, Drakken convinced himself to not enter the room. They have a plan and its not part of their plan for him to save Shego from that maniac's hand. And its not like, Shego needs saving, she's a strong woman and that mobster is just a chicken to her. However with the look of that man, he's dangerous. Drakken then enter his room, next to the room where the Italian mobster dragged her partner away.

When the Government Secret Spy Group asked them to do this job, he refused, not because he cannot do it, its Shego's welfare that he is concern about. To act like a paid woman, that is not an easy job and Shego is not that kind of woman, and will never be that kind of woman. For him, she's a strong woman and he will not complain if she dominates his being, come on, he's willing. Drakken is still hiding his feeling for the green woman, ever since they turned their back in villainy, Drakken realized that Shego's a big part of him, even if he liked it or not.

He then called the Agents to tell them that Shego is now inside the room, its their signal to enter the building and corner the mobster and get the serum on his dirty hands. He waited for them until he heard a scream coming from the room next to him. Shego! He said. He removed his suit and rushed to exit and enter the door next to his. He kicked it and was met with the sight he is scared to see, Shego's dress is torn apart and there's a bruise on her left cheek. The man is naked and is forcing himself on his woman. He dragged the man and punched him on the face, the man smirked at him and answered his punches. Shego is unable to move, the man kicked her on the side, and she can feel the soreness on her left cheek where the man slapped her hard. Drakken spit some blood out of his mouth and punched the maniac again but before he can do it, the mobster is now pointing his gun to shego's neck.

"One wrong and this woman will go to hell." Drakken frozed. No, he thought.

"Don't. Hurt. Her. Or. I'll. Kill. You." Drakken said, there's a danger on his voice. Shego is quite suprised on the tone of his voice. This is her first time to see Drakken like this, and to be honest, she liked it more than she can admit it.

"I will." the Italian said. He was about to pull the trigger when Drakken attacked him and managed to get the gun on his hand. He pointed the gun to the man's head and motioned Shego to move.

"Where's the serum?" Drakken said. "Give it to me."

"Why would I, funny guy?"

"Because I need it obviously." Shego is still unable to move, she thinks she broke a rib. Fuck, she thought. This is not expected for her to be like this, but that maniac is so strong that they underestimated him.

"Give it to me before I pull the trigger, maniac."

"Oh come on, you can kill me but I will not give the serum to you, but on one condition." The man said, grinning.

"If you let me fuck this woman, you can get the serum that you want."

"You will not touch her again." He was about to kill the man but Kim and the rest of the agents arrived. Thank God, Drakken thought. They put a handcuff to the man and dragged him outside the room. Drakken then drop the gun and immediately walk towards Shego. He picked her up, bridal style and covered her nakedness with the bed sheet. Kim Possible and the rest of the agents was left to search for the serum. Drakken carefully lay Shego on the king size bed and get the first aid kit on the bathroom.

He is being so gentle with her, Shego thought. She winced at the sharp pain when he put some cream on her bruising cheek.

"I'm sorry Shego. I should've killed that man when he kissed you on the alley. Stupid mission. I thought I'm gonna lose you." Drakken said, mostly to himself. Shego smiled at the man she deeply cared about. Her feelings for him blossomed after they quit villainy. She saw him on a new light and his real personality shines out. Dr. Drakken, or Drew now, is a very kind person. He's selfless and caring, just like today, she can see how he deeply cared for her.

"Hey, its over now. We won. You saved the world again, Dr. D" Shego said, smiling.

"I don't want to save the world..I only want to save you." She blushed at his words and look at him lovingly. She touched his cheek and wiped the blood near his lips, she moved closer, he did the same, next time they knew they are now kissing each other. Never did Shego thought Drakken is a good kisser, his kisses makes her forget the pain she's feeling right now. They only stop kissing when they heard a knock on the door. Drakken asked her to lay on the bed and opened the door. It is Kim Possible with her boyfriend and the mole rat. She is smiling at her.

"Thank you Drakken, its a job well done."

"Sure kimmy. But, can we take a break after this? Shego was almost killed by that maniac, she deserves a vacation."

"Of course, that's why I'm here. Agent Greg wanted to thank both of you, tell Shego I said hello. We'll go now, see you guys tomorrow on the meeting." He nodded and closed the door.

He was met with a sleeping Shego. He kissed her forehead and turned off the lights. She deserves this rest. He decided to sleep on the couch but Shego opened her eyes and asked him to stay with her on the bed.

"Stay here..beside me Drew."

"Okay, I will" and they drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. This love

One week passed after their mission ended. They are now being praised again for their succesful mission. They are given one month of vacation to any part of the world but they decided to just visit Drakken's mom at his home town. They both need a peaceful state of mind and they're sure that they can get it on this small town.

Shego quickly recovered from the broken rib and the bruises on her face is fading. Drakken serves as his nurse because she refuses to get a licensed doctor to check her up. She does not trust anyone with her body, unless it is Dr. D.

They still haven't fully talked about their new found relationship, what they just knew is that they cared for each other and cannot live their life alone. After that kiss, Drakken still haven't kissed her, she can feel that he is nervous that she might push him away. So after dinner, she planned on seducing the man to her bed. Shego can't help but smirk at herself after she put on a lip gloss and spray some perfume on her body. She is wearing a see through nighties that shows her blue lingerie, the color of the man she loves dearly. Drakken is still inside the shower room, so when she heard that the shower is off, Shego lay on the bed, facing Drakken and smiling at his nervous face but full lust on his eyes.

"Hey, Doc." she greeted. She patted the space next to her and winked at him.

"Hey you." he then removed the towel wrapped on his body and was left with his boxer, facing the woman of his dream.

"Someone's happy to see me tonight." She looked at his hard on, and licked her lips.

"You can say that." When Drakken reached the bed, he immediately removed her nighties.

"Blue, blue, blue. I think you planned this well, Shego."

"You know I did, Doc" He pulled her closer and kissed her lips. After her nighties was removed, her underwear was next. He kissed her with so much passion, pouring all his love to the green woman. His partner. His life.

"God, Shego..I've been wanting to kiss you like this for years. I love you." He confessed.

"I love you too, Drew."

"Let me love you, Shego."

"Please, I need you."

And just like that, the room is filled with their combined moans, grunts and sweet words for each other.

"Faster, harder Drew. I'm near."

"Fuck, Shego. It feels so good, you feel so good, sweetie" He moved faster and harder that Shego can't contain her loud moans. Drew then remember that the room is not yet sound proofed so his mother can hear the scream of his woman. Oh well, its not like her mother didnt want this, she wanted a grandchild so she must be happy.

"Ah yes! yes! Oh, Doc! Fuck me, yes!" her voice is like music to his ears. He keeps the paced faster as what his woman wants. He's been deprived of sex and love althroughout his life only to be saved by Shego. His Shego.

"Mine." He keeps on saying and he is being answered by her loud moan.

"Mine." When he sensed that she's near, he thrust on her harder and faster until she convulsed in pleasure under him. Her eyes rolled back and her mouth forming an "o" while her nails are digging deeper on his back. It hurts but he does not care at all. This is the kind of hurt he will welcome every day. After she reached her peak, he can feel himself coming too. He gave her two hard thrust and filled her with his seeds.

"I love you." they both said to each other after they calmed down from their high. After denying their attraction to each other, finally, just finally, they can now admit that they are in love.


End file.
